


Tender Loving Care

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Caretaking, Complete, Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/F, Femdom, Fluffyfest, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Therapy, Secret Crush, Squirting, Sweet, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: After the situation with Nihilego, Lillie helps Lusamine recuperate—and in doing so, repairs the bond a mother and daughter should share. Though perhaps even deeper than that.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Lusamine (Pokemon)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for anonymous, who requested romance between Lillie and Lusamine.
> 
> I'm accepting commissions! Check my profile for more information :3

Some might consider Lillie crazy for staying by her mother's side after everything that had transpired in Aether Paradise—her brother, Gladion, surely did.

She hadn't seen or heard from him since coming to Kanto. It would take some doing before he would get over the incident and even longer before he could forgive his mother's failures as a parent, but time healed all wounds.

Her mother needed her and that was that. She didn't need any other reason to woman up, as it were, and take care of the person who had brought her into this world.

Besides, Gladion hadn't been there to hear Lusamine ask—

_/"When did you start becoming beautiful?" The blonde woman smiled wistfully, reaching out and cupping Lillie's cheek before collapsing._

_"MOM!"_

_Behind her, Nebby made a sound and Lillie felt a gentle presence in her mind. **'Okay.'**_

_Okay? She blinked away tears as she glanced from the Pokemon to the prostrate form of her mother. Was it trying to comfort her?_

_**'Okay,'** the voice repeated. This time, she was sure it was coming from Nebby. **'Your mother... will be okay.'** /_

That question lingered in Lillie's mind, tormenting her with its possible subtext. She shouldn't have been so thrilled to hear that her mother thought she was beautiful, but she was and that deserved further examination.

Their days in Aether Paradise were short-lived, but therapeutic. Lillie appealed to her mother's empathy and, over time, the woman recognized what she had done—what she had put her children through— was wrong. One night, she had cried on Lillie's shoulder and it broke the girl's heart even though she knew this was the first step to mending their relationship. Lusamine' temperament became gentler, but she wasn't able to acquire the motherly patience she'd been so sorely lacking overnight. She was still prone to snapping when irked, but she had gotten better at recognizing an outburst and quickly apologizing for the lapse.

When Lusamine was well enough, Lillie decided to go to Kanto to find a way to better treat the woman. Exhaustion was a common symptom Lusamine experienced, likely from having been merged with an entity that would have drained the life from her, and no amount of bed rest seemed to cure what ailed her. The renowned inventor, Bill, had once managed to fuse himself with a Pokemon—surely he would have the know-how to purge the poison still lingering in Lusamine.

The trip to Kanto had been incredible. The sheer number of Pokemon species in the world and the huge geographical differences between regions were awe-inspiring and Lillie knew immediately that she had made the right decision to become a Trainer. Even if she never got to stand amongst the ranks of those who had defeated the Elite Four, the experiences one made while traveling the world with nothing but a bag on your back and the PokèBalls clipped to your hip would be irreplaceable.

Bill was a great guy, down to earth and eager to help, and Lillie was thrilled when he said he could help. It would be a two part process: first treatment, then therapy. Bill had recommended a clinic in Celadon City that specialized in physical therapy and, though it was quite a trek from Cerulean City, the duo set out as soon as they were able.

Lillie had actually caught her first Pokemon, a Clefairy she had named Bubbles, when they passed through Mt Moon. Later, she added a female Vulpix she had named Nona to her team, on their way into Celadon City. Lusamine's team had been more than enough to keep them safe, but the budding Trainer saw their travels as an opportunity to grow. She missed Nebby dearly, but it was better off with a proper Trainer. Maybe someday they'd meet again...

Part of the reason she'd made the decision to become a Trainer was because she thought it would help her get closer to her mother—and she was right. Asking Lusamine for tips and listening as the woman recanted tales of hard fought battles, a smile on her face, had been the highlight of several nights. When Lusamine had asked if she ever got bored listening to an old woman prattle on, Lillie had been one hundred percent honest when she'd said she could listen to the older woman talk for hours. For some reason, that was immensely flattering to Lusamine. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been so earnestly interested in what she had to say.

It was little incidents like these that created an undercurrent to their recovering mother-daughter bond, a driving force that lingered just below the surface. It manifested in curious ways; a skipped heart beat when their faces got too close for whatever reason; a lingering heat where their skin touched; the weak knees and trembling palms when one saw the other in a state of undress. Lusamine would never admit to having these strange new feelings, but to Lillie they were old news. Even if her mother had been callous and driven over the years, she had always appreciated just how gorgeous the older blonde woman was.

While they traveled, the duo got closer still. They had years of bonding to make up for, after all, and Lillie was overjoyed that her mother seemed to be taking the task seriously. There was no lingering awkwardness despite the previously strained nature of their relationship, though Lusamine sometimes wrestled with her guilt.

Unfortunately, the trip had exhausted Lusamine and exacerbated her condition somewhat. The doctor recommended she use a wheelchair and, though the proud woman was reticent to heed him, she had been swayed by admonishment from her daughter. Lillie truly had a heart of gold and her wholehearted concern was touching, to say the least.

The duo rented a small house in the heart of Celadon City, amidst the urban bustle of department store patrons and a steady stream of Gym challengers. It was a quaint domicile, nothing like the fancy condominiums the residents lived in, but suitable for their purposes. Lillie hoped the fresh air and the local expert on reparative therapy would be able to make Lusamine good as new so they could return to their lives in the Alola region. This was their second chance at having a healthy relationship and there was nothing she wouldn't do to make sure they took full advantage.

Which is where our story begins.


	2. Frustration

I'll admit I'm a proud woman. That's why this situation is less than ideal. A mother is supposed to take care of her daughter—not the other way around! Or, at least, not for another several decades. I'm only twenty or so years Lillie's senior, but in this moment I feel like a useless old woman.

I sigh for what must be the hundredth time and I can feel Lillie's questioning gaze on the back of my head. It just makes me sigh again. Therapy this morning was brutal. I know it's supposed to get better over time, but the way my weakened limbs tremble and refuse to cooperate the way I would like them to is infuriating and when my emotions get the best of me, reason tends to go right out the door. I take a deep breath, unclenching my jaw in the process. There's no sense getting worked up about it now. I won't have to face the daunting beast that is the rehabilitation process again until tomorrow morning.

"Did you want to grab breakfast, Mom?"

Lillie had been half asleep when she dutifully woke me and escorted me to my appointment, but she seems more alert now. She's trying so hard... I force a smile and attempt to make the cheerfulness I'm not feeling reflect in my voice. "That sounds good."

There's a little cafe on our way back to the house; a squat building with a red roof and a logo in the window featuring a beaming Eevee. Inside is clean and modern and Lillie makes a beeline for the display case. That girl has always had a weakness for sweets.

She's mumbling to herself about which pastry to choose and I chuckle before turning my attention to the employee at the counter. "Excuse me."

I see dark brown eyes go straight to my chair and immediately wish I could smack the pitying look right off his face. Breathe, Lusamine...

"Welcome to Café Adaptation! Is this your first time?"

"Yes. That's a rather odd name."

"Well, normally we'd have all the evolutions of Eevee for patrons to admire, but our boys are at the groomer today."

Lillie perks up at the mention of Pokèmon. "Can we come back and see them?"

"Of course," I promise without thinking, caught up in her enthusiasm. Her grin is worth it.

"I'd like a latte. Lillie, are you ready to order?"

I pay the man and Lillie wheels me over to a table next to the window. The employee hurries over to remove one of the chairs and Lillie thanks him before positioning me in that spot. When she sits across from me, her eyes are sparkling.

"That shortcake looks so good. Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay. How was therapy?"

The glass between the entryway and the physical therapy area was thankfully one-way. I could see her fidgeting anxiously just on the other side of the wall and having her there was ultimately the reason I hadn't just thrown in the towel. I wasn't about to mention that. "Difficult."

"The doctor did say the first few weeks would be the hardest." Lillie smiles encouragingly. "I think you're doing great, Mom."

Frustration hits me in a hot wave, followed closely by embarrassment, and I swallow the lump in my throat. I'm really not. How can she say that? "... Thanks."

The employee comes over with our orders and I'm saved from further conversation for the time being. Lillie has a rapt expression as she tucks into her breakfast and I can't help but stare, my frustration waning. The way her tongue flicks out to wet her lips before they part to allow her fork entry... I blink, dragging my gaze away and directing it towards the window. The sunny morning had given way to an overcast afternoon and the amount of foot traffic is decreasing as a result.

"We should probably head back soon."

"You didn't want to explore Celadon?"

"I'm tired." When her face falls, I relent, "Maybe later, okay?"

"Mmkay!"

...

Before we can make it back to the house, the sky has opened up and rain pelts the roof. We're both drenched and shivering in the foyer and Lillie remarks that I'll catch a cold if she doesn't get me cleaned up right away. I'm more concerned about her—I can actually hear her teeth chattering—but she insists that I take a bath first. While she fills the tub, I fish a sundress out of the dresser in my room. I'd basically just packed clothes that were easy to get into and out of, so as to lighten Lillie's work load.

I wheel myself the short distance from the master bathroom to the master bedroom and immediately grow frustrated again by how winded the simple task leaves me. Lillie looks up at my entry and hurries to help position me alongside the tub. Then, starts lifting me out of my wheelchair. I'm able to help her, but only a little, and I can tell by her reddening cheeks that she's exerted more effort than she's letting on. Once I'm sitting on the lip of the bathtub, she helps me remove my wet clothes.

Is it just me or is she redder than before? It's a little embarrassing to be naked in front of Lillie, but part of me is also thrilled. I've got a great body; why hide it?

Finally, Lillie helps lower me into the water. The heat eases some of my muscles' discomfort and I sink into the bath up to my chin. This is exactly what I need right now.

"Thank you." I'm not sure what else to say and that uncertainty makes me feel awkward. The rain is obnoxiously loud in the heartbeat of silence that follows.

"You don't have to thank me." Her tone is gentle and I have to look away, tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I don't deserve her. "If you need anything, just yell, okay?"

"Actually... Could you get my back?" The thought of wrestling with the task myself is less than ideal.

"Sure." She's already kneeling beside the tub, washcloth in hand.

I turn around, lifting long, blonde hair over my shoulder so that my back is exposed to Lillie. With gentle pressure she scrubs my back and I relax beneath her ministrations.

A happy little shiver runs the length of my spine when, at one point, the cloth slips from her grasp and her bare skin comes into contact with mine and I bite my lip to stop from moaning.

When she offers to wash my hair as well, I can only croak a positive response, my vocal chords refusing to cooperate. The way slender fingers work shampoo into my scalp makes me tingle all over and a soft sound escapes me before I can catch it this time. My areolas pebble and my nipples stand at attention as I hunch my shoulders, glad I'm facing away from her. I tell myself it's a result of the temperature difference between bathroom and bath water and not because of my daughter's attentions.

Lillie gives me some space to finish washing myself and, when she returns, she's already showered and changed. A towel is draped around her shoulders and her wet hair frames her cute little face. No, not cute, I correct myself. Beautiful. My daughter is a beautiful young woman and the more I realize that, the more frequently these inappropriate thoughts and urges seem to surface.

She helps me out of the bath and steadies me while I pat myself dry. This, too, is embarrassing, but it's my body's response to Lillie's proximity that mortifies me most. She's just being her usual, sweet self and I... She holds up the dress I'd taken out and I obediently raise my arms so she can slip it over my head. When she slides the thin straps over my shoulders, her hands brush against the sides of my breasts and I shiver.

... I am a horrible mother.

"Mom?"

I snap to attention, guilt making heat rise in my face. "Mm?"

"The doctor says you should stretch regularly to regain your muscle strength and that I should assist you as needed. If you're too tired, we can do it later."

"Ah, no, now is fine..."

With that, I found myself on my back on the floor with Lillie crouched by my side. Performing just a single straight leg raise felt like I was lifting with a bag of sand tied to my ankle and, when she saw I was struggling, Lillie cradled the underside of my calf and assisted me. After 10 repetitions with that leg, she switched off, and I swallowed the discomfort the motion created in favour of observing the look of concentration on her features.

She was such a good girl. Everything a mother could ask for.

"Thank you," I say again. It doesn't feel adequate.

"You don't have to thank me," she repeats. Her smile is like the sun peeking from behind the clouds even as the rain continues to hammer the roof. "Now rest. I'll come check on you later."

Her touch, warm and tender, lingers long after she's arranged me comfortably on my bed and left the room.


	3. Buried Desires

I'll admit I'm a docile girl. That's part of the reason I'm finding it difficult to ask my mother what's been bothering her these last few days. She's gotten stronger over the course of the week, but I don't think she's progressing as quickly as she would like and sometimes she lets her frustration show. I feel like maybe there's something she's not telling me, something I'm not seeing even though I'm with her for 90% of the day.

I sneak a glance at the woman in question, staring moodily out the front window. Maybe she needs some fresh air? She's been fidgeting a lot, drumming her fingertips on her thighs and shifting in her chair. It's almost like a nervous tic, but what would she have to be nervous about? The thought is almost ludicrous considering the incredible confidence my mother exudes. I wish I could give off just a fraction of that...

"Is everything okay?"

She glances at me, then quickly away. Have I done something to upset her? It's almost as though she's avoiding any sort of direct contact with me. The thought hurts more than I expect it to.

"Yes." She doesn't offer any more information, nor does she look at me again.

Part of me is glad because I don't want her to see the expression that results from the pressure that blooms beneath my breast. "I'm going to go out and take care of the Pokémon. Do you need anything?"

Now she looks at me and I feel as though there's something on the tip of her tongue. Then, she shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."  
"Okay..."

After gathering up our Poké Balls, I head out into the yard. One by one, I press the button on the front and hold up the containment device, which emits a crimson light that solidifies into a Pokémon moments later. Soon, I'm joined by Mom's Mismagius, Bewear, Clefable, Milotic, and Lilligant as well as my Clefairy and Vulpix. 

Nona is the first to approach me, rubbing up against my shins like a Skitty and yipping until I stoop and pick her up. I haven't had her for long, but she's already very attached to me. Bubbles trills a greeting, but like the others, she seems more interested in the plates of food I've set out for everyone.

"Go and eat," I tell the Fire-type, setting her down and watching as she joins the other Pokémon. They've been cooped up inside their Balls all day, so I decide to give them the chance to stretch their legs and go back into the house.

The front room is empty and quiet.

"Mom?"

There's no response and I frown. She can't have gone far. There are a total of three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms as well as a combined kitchen/dining space. The home owner had converted the bedroom closest to the master bedroom into a study and I've been sleeping in there on the leather, psychiatrist-style chaise so that I can be within earshot of my mother should she need me.

"Mom...?"

The door to the master bedroom is ajar. Maybe she got tired and was resting? I try to be quiet as I approach and in doing so, hear a muffled sound that makes the fine hairs at the nape of my neck stand on end. I have to be mistaken. That m-moan could have stemmed from pain or discomfort. Despite what I tell myself, I feel acutely guilty for creeping closer and peeking through the gap—

_'Oh. My. Gosh.'_

I don't realize I've been holding my breath until my head swims and I stumble away, my heartbeat a deafening pounding in my ears. Heat blossoms, starting in my face and working its way outwards in a hot flush, and I must make some sort of sound because there's hurried movement from within the bedroom.

"... Lillie?"

 _'Ohno.'_ I do a little spin, trying desperately to find some semblance of rationality in the rush of adrenaline resulting from fear of discovery and... I shake my head quickly to clear it. Steeling myself, I knocked lightly on the door, taking care to push it open further.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" The squeak in my voice is impossible to control and I pray my mother doesn't notice. There's a long pause and I fidget with the hem of my dress. I want to run away, but instead, I clear my throat and half-whisper, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's... Fine. Would you mind giving me some space for now?"

...

I can't sleep. I've been staring up at the ceiling for what feels like hours, just listening to the sounds of the big city at night. Or, rather, I can't stay asleep. My dreams are plagued with a graphic rendition of what I had mistakenly witnessed earlier today.

_/ Lusamine's right hand moves between her legs, while her left pushes up the hem of her dress over her bare breasts. She handles them almost roughly, her faint whimper tinged with frustration._

_Despite her efforts, she isn't able to please herself the way she could when she had been whole and healthy and her pace slows as she contemplates giving up. When a creak outside the door alerts her of my presence, she goes stock still like a Sawsbuck in the headlights. Then, she smiles and invites me inside and I nearly stumble over myself in my haste to join her. /  
_

I've woken up twice already, my heart racing and my hands in places they have no business being. I'm no stranger to risqué dreams, and I can't even say they've never featured a certain blonde beauty, but I don't remember ever being this affected. I shiver and bite my lip, my body humming with unspent energy as I toy with the idea of working some of it off so I can finally rest. 

My hand almost subconsciously takes the same path down my body my mother's had on her own, much more developed form, but I stop before I reach the front of my panties. I don't need to touch them to realize that they're soaked.

I've given up on sleeping tonight. Maybe I'll take a cold shower instead.

...

"Lillie?"

I haven't slept properly in a few days and the sun is lulling me into a sleepy state. I thought the fresh air of the park would help us both get our thoughts in order, but it seems that plan is backfiring. "Yes?"

"You've been quiet. Is something on your mind?"

Yes. "No."

"Are you sure?"

The concern in green eyes will be my doing. My mother’s wheelchair is adjacent to the park bench I'm sitting on, and she wheels just a bit closer to look at my face more carefully. Her proximity makes me jittery.

"I kind of figured I talk too much as it is," I half-joke weakly.

She levels a sharp look at me and I shrink into myself a bit. _Eep._ "That sort of talk is what makes it so difficult for you to be confident, dear. Please don't let me hear you say such a thing again."

"Sorry..."

Some of the fire goes out of her gaze. "There's no need to apologize. I just want you to be yourself, okay? You're perfect just the way you are."

My heart gives a happy little skip-hop and I can't help but beam. She thinks _I'm_...? Never in my life had I imagined I’d hear anything even remotely resembling that sentiment from the woman before me. I try to surreptitiously wipe away the sudden, overwhelmed tears that sting my eyes, but my mother notices immediately. 

“Did I upset you? I’m probably the last person you want to hear that from, considering…”

“No, no,” I say quickly. “It’s just…” I take a steadying breath. It does nothing to calm the churning in my stomach or the pressure beneath my breast. “I'm not so great. I wish I could be more like you."

Eyes the same colour and clarity of emeralds widen. “You don’t mean that.”

But I do. No matter what our relationship may have been like in the past or how blindly my mother had pursued power at the cost of those around her… I admire her. I admire her strength of will and her drive; her resilience and her ability to move forward in the face of failure. “You’re the person I respect most—flaws and all.”

The person I love most.

"You've still got so much more growing ahead of you." She smiles conspiratorially and the playfulness of her expression makes me downright giddy. I don’t miss how shiny her own eyes are and that vulnerability makes my heart ache.

Without thinking, I lean forward and give my mother a hug. I haven’t done so since the first time she'd regained consciousness after the ordeal with Nihilego and I feel her go tense. Slowly, as though she's afraid of spooking me, I feel her arms go around me as well.

_Ba-bump.  
_

We don't move for a while after that, just relishing in the closeness of the contact. Her breasts are perfect, soft pillows I want to bury my face in and I tighten my grip as my mind races a mile a minute. She smells good, too, and I turn my head to bury my face in her throat, hoping she doesn't notice that my breathing is off as my excitement grows. Am I a bad daughter for thinking these sorts of things? 

It's only when my mother shifts, gently detangling herself from me, that I remember we're sitting in a public park in broad daylight. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Lillie?"

I manage a smile, my heart beating fast, as I croak, "Never been better."

There's no way my subconscious isn't going to pervert this precious moment and incorporate it into my already out of control dreams. Part of me looks forward to it because that’s the only time I’ll be able to act on these buried desires.


	4. Helping Hand

I'm frustrated—in more ways than one. Even though I've been doing better in physical therapy, being so pent up is stressing me out and my mood is volatile as a result.One of the nurses confronted me about it today and gave me a lot to think about.

_/ "Miss Lusamine, I can't help but notice you've been a bit... on edge. Is there anything we can do to make your rehabilitation more pleasant?"_

_She's a healthcare professional. I can be frank with her of all people, right?_

_"That's not the problem. It probably sounds puerile, but I've been trying to take care of myself and have been unable to reach orgasm. I'm sexually frustrated as a result."_

_She blinks, but to her credit her expression doesn't betray what she's thinking. "Is that due to, ah, physical limitations? You're still recovering, so it's not unusual that you don't possess the stamina to manage on your own."_

_"I'm not sure that's the issue. Toys haven't helped, either." And with every failure, my frustration only compounds._

_The nurse taps her index finger against her chin. "I take it this is your first time having to take care of yourself in a very long time?"_

_When I arch an eyebrow, she shrugs. "Come on, a beauty like yourself likely has no shortage of partners."_

_"I suppose. Mostly, I was focused on Pokémon training. I've never really felt these urges before."_

_"Huh." The nurse frowns thoughtfully. "Has there been a change at home, perhaps?/_

Lillie. 

I'm used to being alone and she's been able to thwart that at every given opportunity. Like tonight: I had been sitting in my chair, idly flipping through channels, but apparently it's now family movie night. I can hear the crackle of the microwave turning uncooked kernels into buttery popcorn, and a delicious aroma floods the living room.

When Lillie returns, hugging a bowl of popcorn and carrying a bottle of soda pop in each hand, I can't help but smile. Her excitement, particularly regarding something as domestic as sitting down and watching a movie, is adorable. But then, it's not without justification; I can't remember the last time we did something like this.

A pang of guilt makes my smile falter and I hide the expression by turning my attention back to the screen. The first thing my channel flipping lands on is a young woman complaining about her lack of luck in love and her friends telling her she doesn't need a man to be happy. A chick flick. It's not my first choice, but Lillie is immediately engaged as she plops down on the sofa close to me. I suppose it's worth the sacrifice.

Lillie places the bowl in her lap, her eyes glued to the screen as she pops popcorn into her mouth. She glances at me, catches my gaze, and inclines her head questioningly and I quickly extend my hand to get some popcorn myself. Our hands brush as hers leaves the bowl, and she smiles apologetically before scooting over and repositioning my chair—presumably so I can reach more easily. The motion presses the length of her upper arm against mine and I fidget, hyper aware of how soft her skin is.

On occasion she laughs and chatters about the movie and all I can do is nod dumbly, frozen between the desire to pull her closer and the knowledge that I shouldn't. In the low light afforded by the television, pale skin is awash with the colours from whatever is going on on screen. I haven't been paying attention.

Lillie takes a swig of soda pop and the loveliness of her profile makes me want to stroke her hair and, when she looks at me, surprised, steal a kiss. A tiny little kiss. Lillie steals another glance at me, sees me staring, and maybe she flushes or maybe it's the lighting. Either way, her full attention is on me now and I squirm guiltily. "Are you not enjoying the movie, Mom?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just a little tired."

Lillie glances away. She straightens her shoulders, as though she's made a decision, before looking at me again. Green eyes that are so much like my own have a serious glint. "I, um. I saw you the other day. In your room."

My stomach drops. Part of me already suspected she had when I called out to her, but the greater part of me didn't want to believe it. Had she been horrified? Embarrassed? The Lillie before me now simply looks anxious, which in turn makes me anxious.

I toy with the smooth green stud in my tongue, something I don’t tend to do unless I’m particularly antsy, then realize I’m doing so and bite the inside of my cheek to stop the subconscious action. I’m unable to think of anything to say except to apologize. "You shouldn't have seen that. I'm sorry."

"You didn't seem like you were able to... You know." I know for sure now that she's blushing hotly as the light from the television intensifies. "Do you... need my help?"

I gape. Does she understand what she's offering? "L-Lillie... That won't, ah, be necessary." She shakes her head. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you while we're here, right? You've been so frustrated lately and I want to help you." I could never... Not in a million years. No matter how well-placed her intentions are, my own base desires would taint them. And, no matter how much I wanted her to— I'm not even going there.

"Mom." Lillie rests a hand on my thigh and I flinch. "Please. Let me do this."

The more I think about it, the better the idea sounds—and not just because I'm horny as all hell. Probably. The movie is all but forgotten as my daughter kneels on the floor in front of my wheelchair. She moves slowly, as though giving me a chance to change my mind, but we're far past the point of no return when she hikes up the hem of my dress.

"Oh..." It's such a soft exclamation, but she might as well have shouted for all the embarrassment that wells up within me.

"I can't very well take a shower whenever I feel like it and I only have so many pairs of underwear."

Lillie bites her lip at my defensive tone, but she doesn't comment. Instead, she grips the waistband of my underwear and I manage to lift my hips enough so that she can remove them. The leather beneath me is cold in comparison to how hot my sex is, but I'm not given time to dwell on it before Lillie's fingers traced, feather-light along my labia.

I release a strangled sound, my hips jerking, and Lillie's eyes go as round as dinner plates. I've never been that sensitive before; that slight friction has been enough to send a jolt of pleasure straight to my core. Was this because I was so pent up or because it was Lillie who was doing the touching...?

"I've never actually done this with someone else." Her nervous smile makes me want to eat her up. "Sorry if I'm not any good..."

Something protective swells beneath my breast, like a mother's instinct but fiercer, and I take her hand in mine. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised."

Please don't stop.

Though the sentiment is unspoken, Lillie looks up at me as though she'd heard it and nods slightly. With more confidence, she touches my sex again and I shiver, but manage to keep my response more subdued this time around, my thighs parting as much as the metal frame will allow in silent encouragement. Lillie fumbles about for a moment, searching for but failing to find my entrance, and I take pity on her, guiding her hand with my own. Her inexperience is cute, but I'm far too excited and impatient to appreciate it.

The slick sound as her fingers slide inside makes me groan, embarrassment proving to be almost as hot a flush as desire, but the friction of Lillie's shallow thrusts quickly erases all thought processes. My breath hitches and, try as I might, I can't muffle my auditory appreciation. Lillie glances up at me, her expression awed, and then she turns her attention back to the task at hand.

Her pace speeds up, bit by bit, and by this point I'm bucking and moaning. I grip the arms of my chair as I arch, my toes curling, and almost immediately my frustration is replaced with a muzzy sort of languor. It's astonishing how quickly I reach orgasm, especially considering my solo struggle these last few days. I sink down in my chair and throw my arm across my face, only half hearing Lillie's questions.

I need to get away from her, lest I make this already wildly out of control situation unsalvageable. The thought of fleeing and subsequently giving her the wrong idea chills me to the core and I finally lower my arm to look at my daughter. Her eyebrows are drawn together over green orbs and I wish I could soothe that concern with a kiss. Ugh.

"... Did I mess up?"

I can't think straight and it's a small mercy because I'd be panicking otherwise. Lillie's big, hopeful eyes will be my undoing. "That was... You did great," I murmur. "Thank you."

...

When Lillie helps me bathe that night, in total disregard of my protests, the way she handles me is firmer. More confident. Or perhaps that's my imagination? In any case, I'm more spent than I first realized and I just barely manage to stay upright.

I catch Lillie looking at me almost thoughtfully on more than one occasion and I wish I knew what it was she was thinking. About before? About what she had done? About how her mother had shamelessly ridden her fingers to climax? I bite my lip to stifle a groan.

I wish she'd say something—anything. Just as long as she doesn't hate me even if I deserve it.

When she's finished rinsing the suds from my skin, Lillie helps me out of the tub and towels me off, then I lean heavily on her as we walk together to the bedroom. It's with no small amount of triumph that I flop onto my back in bed, the small feat a milestone in my recovery.

Sleep almost immediately begins to claim me and I mumble what I hope is an audible thank you. For everything. The lights overhead flick off and I blink a few times in an attempt to get my eyes to adjust. Lillie pauses by my bedside, her features unclear in the darkness, and I try once again to tell her how much I appreciate her. I'm pretty sure it's all just incoherent babbling, but part of me needs her to know.

Maybe I'm dreaming already, but I swear I feel Lillie's lips brush against my temple before she wishes me a goodnight and leaves the room.


	5. Point of No Return

We crossed a line last night. 

I'm elated, but also scared. Scared my mother will shy away from this beautiful thing that happened between us because it's "wrong"—no matter how much she may have enjoyed it. And, if her sounds were anything to go by, she had enjoyed herself quite a bit.

Just remembering the throaty litany that had left my gorgeous mother last night makes me clench my thighs together. And I hadn't noticed it before, but I'm pretty sure I saw a tongue ring when her head fell back and she moaned—something I hadn't realized I found attractive until very recently. There's no way I can go back to how we were before; I've gotten a taste of what it's like to be with her like _that_ and I want more.

* * *

A week has passed since I gave my mother a helping hand and she's studiously avoided any sort of serious conversation every time I attempt to breach the subject of that night. So I'm waiting patiently for _her_ to come to _me_.

It's probably one of the most subtle forms of torture known to man. 

My mother has graduated from the wheelchair to a gilded cane and I'd like to think that I played a significant part in her improved mood. During our walk, an activity advised by the doctor in order to continue building up muscle, she jokingly complains that the cane makes her seem like a feeble old lady. I tell her there's no way someone as stunning as her could possibly be mistaken as such and her cheeks actually go pink.

When my mother begins to tire, I remark that we're close to Café Adaptation and we change course. True to the employee's word, the various evolutionary forms of Eevee lounging all over on chairs, shelves, and tables. The first time we'd come in must have been an off day because today the establishment is packed to the gills with patrons. We place our orders and I manage to grab us a table by the front windows—likely because the Pokémon are all near the rear of the building.

My mother sits opposite me and I'm given the opportunity to admire her. She's shed her usual sundress in favour of wearing jeans and a white t-shirt under a solid black vest. I can see some of the other patrons checking her out as we get settled and it simultaneously fills me with pride and irritation.

While we wait for our food, a pink and white Pokémon with delicate ribbons on its head and throat, pads over. It trills, nuzzling my shins until I reach down and pet it. Its affectionate behaviour reminds me of Nona.

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon," my Pokedex informs me when I snap it open.

The Sylveon coos and turns his attention to my mother, who is given the same treatment until she pets him, too. For the rest of the visit, the Pokémon alternates between myself and my mother, nearly following us out the door when it's time to leave. We promise to come back and visit, giving him plenty of head rubs before making our escape.

Before going home, we make one more stop.

I've wanted to visit the massive Department Store since arriving in Celadon, so I'm thrilled that Mom's feeling well enough to go shopping. I've earned a bit of spending money, challenging Trainers on the nearby Routes, and I offer to treat my mother to whatever she would like. The pleased smile that curves full lips as she gently turns down the offer wreaks havoc on my heart rate.

While we're perusing the racks, a girl bumps into me. Pretty and brunette, she apologizes, and then gives me a less than subtle once-over.

"Hey, cute hat."

I'm caught completely off guard by the compliment. "Oh, thank you. I wear it so often, I forget it's on my head sometimes."

"It totally suits you. You're not from around here, are you? I would have remembered seeing a cutie like you."

I don't know how to respond to that obvious flirtation. While I stammer like an awkward idiot, Mom saunters closer. There's steel in deep green eyes as she gives the girl a look that could peel paint. "Let's go, Lillie."

I'd be lying if I said the commanding tone doesn't make a hot flush suffuse my body. "O-okay."

Later that evening, I help my mother get dinner ready. I can tell she's having a blast, even while doing something so ordinary, because she actually can do it for the first time in months. I steal glances at her as we work, and seeing the peaceful expression on lovely features puts me at ease as well.

I bring our Pokémon their dinners before sitting down at the kitchen counter with my mother. By the meal's end, the tranquility I'd glimpsed earlier is gone—as though she'd been turning over what she wants to say in her mind between bites. The sternness that replaces it makes me fidget nervously.

"Can we... Talk?"

Could this be it...? I try not to let my excitement show. "Of course! What's, um, on your mind?"

She sighs and swivels on the barstool to face me. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I've failed you again."

"Huh?"

"I'm a horrible mother." Her voice is just shy of a whisper and I actually have to lean forward to hear her guilty admission. "We shouldn't have... I shouldn’t have let you do that. It's not right. I was so blinded by lust that I took advantage of your good intentions and I..." Her gaze drops to the floor as she pressed onward, "I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Again. I want our relationship to be okay, but I keep messing things up and I'm afraid there will be a time when I run you off for good."

A heavy silence follows her confession, and it's one that I can't let linger for long or it will fester. I'm just so astonished by the amount of shame the normally proud woman has been feeling over a meaningful, natural act that I had willingly engaged in that I don't know where to begin.

"Mom... Lusamine, look at me." I'm not sure where this courage is coming from, but I manage to meet her gaze squarely. "I don't regret what happened. In fact, I... I wish we'd done it sooner." I hear her surprised intake of breath and smile shyly. "You couldn't scare me off if you tried; the bond we share is too strong. There's always been a part of me that has been drawn to you... like a plant to the sun, and I realize now that there's more to it than just loving and respecting my mother. I-I think I'm in love with you and if that isn't "right," so be it. I can't change who I am..." I can't make eye contact any longer. I'm not sure what the outcome of this admission will be, but I've spoken from the heart and that's all I can do. "... or what I want."

Somehow, this silence is even heavier than the first. I can hear the ticking of the analogue clock above the doorway, but it seems miles away as I steal a glance and my eyes meet my mother's. Her gaze flicks downward, towards my lips, then back up to my eyes, darkening a shade.

"May I kiss you?"

Had I not been seated, I would have fallen over. "I..." I begin softly, the breathless anticipation swelling beneath my breast making it difficult to speak. "I would like that very much."

A low sound leaves my mother and she leans in, cupping my cheek. Our lips brush, as though she's testing the waters, but then the floodgates open and she claims my lips with firm pressure. I whimper, instinctively pressing closer, and my earlier suspicion is confirmed as her tongue flicks out and the smooth surface of her tongue ring rubs against the seam of my lips. I part them eagerly to allow her entrance and the kiss heats up as our tongues dance. The piercing feels strange, but not unpleasant, and the masterful way my mother manipulates it between our tongues makes goosebumps break out on my skin.

When she pulls away, I'm breathless, dizzy, exhilarated—and, above all, turned on.

"Let's take a bath," my mother murmurs into my ear, her lips brushing against the shell and sending a shiver along my spine.

...

I've seen my mother naked on several occasions since coming to Celadon City, but the sight of pale, perfect skin and well-developed curves in all the right places never fails to take my breath away. Being able to appreciate her all at once, rather than over the course of several furtive glances, makes my head spin and I balk, fiddling with the hem of my dress. I don't measure up, so to speak, to the porcelain goddess before me—in more ways than one.

"Aren't you going to join me, Lillie?" A smile curves full lips as my mother sinks into the water up to her midsection. The water level does nothing to hide rosy nipples and pebbling areolas from my lingering gaze. "I won't bite." Those lips part to flash a wicked grin and I shiver. "Unless you want me to?"

I'm not the least bit surprised to discover that my mother is a tease.

Blushing hotly, and painfully aware that green eyes are trained on me, I finally begin to remove my clothes. Once they're in a small pile on the floor I rush over to the tub, partially because I'm embarrassed and partially because of the come-hither motion of my mother's index finger. I'm not even fully submerged before I'm on the receiving end of another searing kiss.

As she positions me over her lap, it dawns on me that my mother asked me here so she could more easily maneuver despite her weakened state. Having her take control like this... My inner muscles twitch, sending a rush of slick heat between my thighs. I loop my arms around her neck as she reaches around behind me and grabs my bottom.

When I jerk away, gasping, she chuckles. "So cute..."

This time our kiss is gentler, but just as intense. My head spins as pleasure assaults every fiber of my being, Lusamine's talented hands cupping and groping and teasing inch by inch until I'm begging for more. She silences my shrill cries with another kiss, lingering just long enough to leave me wanting more, and her fingers find my entrance far easier than I'd found hers.

I flush at the memory, but there's no time to dwell as shallow thrusts breach my entrance, the resulting, delicious friction a promise of more to come.

"Mom..."

She's gentle as she slides a single finger in as deep as it will go. I'm not sure what's more intense—the pain of my hymen tearing or the enormity of losing my innocence to the woman I love. I bury my face in her shoulder as tears sting my eyes and she makes comforting sounds, her free hand stroking my hair.

After a small eternity, I feel movement deep within me, a wiggle that sends shockwaves of pleasure to my core, and that slight friction is enough to make me whimper. Kisses follow the curve of my jaw then pepper over my collarbone, and my hips move of their own volition as pleasure builds. The warmth of the water only serves to enhance the pleasurable sensations wreaking havoc on my senses and I brace my hands on my mother's shoulders as I ride her.

Lusamine shifts, pulling her finger free of my tight sex, only to replace the single digit with two. The sensation of fullness proves too much for me—particularly when she curves them just so, hitting a sweet spot that makes me see stars.

" _Lusamine._..!"

It's too intense. My sex clenches mightily and I feel an even greater wetness than before, if that's possible. A tremor runs through both my thighs as I arch, and the world fades away for just a moment. When it returns, my heart is beating fast and my legs feel weak as I slump against my mother. My partner.

"That..." I begin breathlessly, not really sure what I wanted to say next. My brain is mush. I have enough presence of mind to realize there's a draft and half the water is on the floor. Did I do that?

Lusamine kisses the top of my head. "How are you feeling?"

I wince as she removes her fingers and there's lingering soreness. It's a good ache. "Mm... Amazing."

"Good." Her breath tickles my ear and her voice is throatier than it had been moments before. "We're not done yet."

...

I bury my face in the pillows to muffle my cries as I arch. They smell like Lusamine, the woman working diligently to drive me absolutely insane as she fingers me with powerful, smooth thrusts.

"Let me hear you, Lillie," she admonishes, her free hand grasping my hip and adjusting my posture.

The result is a deeper penetration that makes me moan loudly, my eyes rolling back. I'm going to cum again; I can feel it in the building pressure in my loins and the tightening of my inner muscles. Lusamine angles her fingers, hitting my g-spot as she had before, only this time there's a hot, liquid rush and my inner muscles clench mightily.

I scream, the overwhelming pleasure sensation battering my senses blazing intensely and fading just as quickly, leaving me boneless and spent. I collapse onto the bed, residual tremors causing my inner muscles to twitch. When Lusamine pulls her fingers free, I nearly cum again, I'm so tight.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is my mother stroking my hair. There's concern in green eyes that becomes tender affection when I smile at her. "Hey, you."

"Hey. What time is it?"

"A little after 7."

I'd almost missed our daily stretch session.

I'm exhausted, but I'm not about to shirk my responsibilities. I go over to the dresser on wobbly legs and open up the top drawer to retrieve the bottle of oil I've used to massage my mother's legs on occasion and find… a dildo.

"What in the..." My face heats. Had she used this-this monster on herself? "Why is this here?"

"I forgot I stowed that in there the other night." Lusamine seems nonplussed. "Ah, that reminds me: I need to purchase a harness."

I blink, shrinking away at the thought of that thing coming anywhere near me. "Uh..."

My mother smiles brightly and I'm at once doubly suspicious. "We'll work you up to that."

... Just what is she planning?

It's with some hesitance I return to bed. Now that she's stronger, the routine stretching only takes a moment, after which we cuddle together, still completely nude. Warm and satisfied, I start to get drowsy.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Mm?"

"I love you." I meant it with all my heart.

Lusamine's smile is like a Sunny Day. "I love you, too, Lillie."


	6. Epilogue

Since their return to Unova, Wicke had insisted upon throwing a party; to celebrate Lusamine's return to health and Lillie's budding career as a Trainer—and also, who needs a reason to party? She was perhaps the most kind and forgiving individual in the entire Aether Foundation and her disagreement with Lusamine had been all but forgotten. She'd given Lillie a big hug when the duo had entered the Foundation and even managed to round up a less touchy-feely Lusamine in her embrace. 

The invitations had been sent, the catering had been ordered, and the venue decorated.

All that was left was for the guests to arrive. They began trickling in around 7pm, and by 7:30, a good portion of the guests were socializing and enjoying hors d'oeuvres that tasted as good as they looked. 

And the guests of honour...

Lusamine shuddered as Lillie's tongue wreaked sweet havoc between her thighs. She buried her hands in blonde tresses, urging in a throaty purr, "Just like that, sweetheart..."

Lillie hummed something that might have been acknowledgment, focusing her efforts on the sensitive nub at the top of her mother's slit. While the taste was an acquired one, the musk of her arousal was something Lillie couldn't get enough of and she buried her nose in the blonde strip of curls as she ate the older woman out with gusto. Lusamine moaned loudly as she came, her sex twitching in silent askance for more. 

Lillie was really getting quite good at this. She was a quick study and eager to please.

The young woman grinned up at her mother and Lusamine growled playfully as she pulled Lillie in for a kiss. She could taste herself on her daughter's lips.

"What time was the party?" Lillie asked, wriggling out of her mother's embrace.

"Mm... Dunno." Her mind was too busy formulating ways to get the cute little blonde back to bed.

Lillie picked up the invitation on the dresser and gasped. "We're so late!"

"It's right across the street," Lusamine said, stretching lazily. "Just let me throw on something and we're ready."

"So much for wearing this..." Lillie pouted as she looked down at her damp, rumpled dress. "Now I have to change." Naturally, the moment she began undressing with the wholesome intent to redress herself, Lusamine was all over her. "Mom...!"

"Five more minutes," the blonde woman insisted, a wicked glint in green eyes as she pushed Lillie up against the dresser.

... They were going to be fashionably late.

* * *

"Lillie!"

"Selene!"

The girls embraced, chattering almost giddily. Lillie hadn't expected to see the newly crowned Elite Four Champion any time soon. She said as much and the brunette grinned.

"I heard you and your mom were traveling and I had to come see you after all that craziness happened. How are you?"

"I'm great." Lillie beamed. "I'd love for us to battle sometime, Miss Champion. Maybe you could give me a few pointers?"

"You're on!" In a quieter voice, Selene added, "Nebby would love to see you."

Lillie's heart skipped a beat and tears welled up in green eyes. Before she could respond, a familiar voice interrupted—

"Did I just hear that correctly?" The woman that joined them was tan with cropped white hair. "Our little Lillie is becoming a Pokémon Trainer?"

Of course Professor Burnet would be surprised, given Lillie's initial refusal to train her own team. Lillie smiles sheepishly and her eyes widened when the Pokémon Professor held out a Ball to her with a flourish.

"What's this?"

"A Starter. A Rowlet, to be exact. This isn't usually the way a Trainer starts their journey, but then you've always been a special young lady." Lillie threw her arms around Professor Burnet and the woman chuckled as she patted Lillie's head. "You're welcome, kiddo. I'm happy you're back.

"Hey, are you trying to give her a Type advantage over me?" Selene joked. "What gives?"

"You've got a headstart. Don't complain."

A familiar head of spiky blond hair caught Lillie's attention and she quickly excused herself. Selene and Professor Burnet had some catching up to do, anyway, and they began chatting amicably as the blonde slipped away. Her heart was beating fast as she wove through the crowd, smiling in response to well-wishers, but keeping her sights trained on her target.

When she finally caught up to him, Lillie called the young man's name and he turned. Her brother, Gladion, lifted a hand in greeting. "Oh, hey. I was just looking for you."

"Why are you here?" She hoped it wasn't too rude a question considering how things had gone the last time Lusamine had been in contact with her son.

"I could ask you the same thing." He nodded his head in Lusamine's direction, his eyebrows drawing together. "Are you sure about this?"

"She's changed."

"Sure."

Lillie bristled at his dismissive tone, but she supposed she understood. She'd felt the same hurt he was feeling—the difference was, she had been able to forgive. Gladion would take time. "I'm happy to see you."

She didn't ask how he was doing because, quite frankly, he had a lot on his plate as a former member of Team Skull. He would talk about it when he was ready.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He rested his hand briefly on the crown on Lillie's head, his gaze moving to where Lusamine was standing despite what he had said. "... How is she?"

"You should ask her yourself," Lillie said softly. "She'd love to see you."

"Nah. Maybe next time." Green eyes slid to Lusamine once again, then back to Lillie, and the young man grinned. "Welcome home, sis. Take care of yourself."

Then, he disappeared into the crowd.

"Attention." The combination of Lusamine's commanding tone and the clink of cutlery against glass was enough to send a hush rippling through the room. "Thank you all for welcoming us home. It means the world to my daughter and I to see so many friendly faces—especially me. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with..." Light laughter rippled through the party goers. "In any case, I hope you all enjoy the party that Wicke, the most wonderful assistant branch chief and friend one could ask for, put together. Good night."

Lillie waited until the applause died down before approaching her mother.

"There you are." Lusamine cupped Lillie's cheek before remembering herself. "You look tired; are you ready to leave?"

"I'm fine." Lillie smiled faintly. "Gladion was here."

Lusamine tensed visibly and the dark look that marred beautiful features was a result of guilt. "What did he say?"

"He asked about you."

"Yeah?" Her expression lifted, if only a bit. 

"Mm... I don't think he's ready to talk, yet."

"I understand." Lusamine bit her lip. "I'm still amazed you want anything to do with me."

"Don't be silly." Lillie hugged her mother tight. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Lillie," Lusamine said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

They separated, albeit reluctantly, and the older woman cleared her throat. "What do you say we wrap up and go home?"

"That sounds perfect."

They bid Wicke farewell and thanked her for everything before slipping out into the night. The moment the party venue was out of sight, Lusamine caught Lillie's hand, entwining their fingers together and giving the appendage a gentle squeeze.

Tonight had been fun, but tomorrow was a new day. Their adventure together was just beginning.


End file.
